


fortuna

by tasteslikemiso



Series: hard to live [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no kingdom, but I shall rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the October 2, 2005 prompt for 31_days. Shirosaki makes a pilgrimage to Lady Luck.

The road narrows as he reaches the temple, the broken stones marking a forgotten path. He ascends the wooden steps and a young priestess greets him at the door. She is slight, with dark unruly hair, and blindfolded. He presses a silver coin into her palm.

"This is more than we usually take," she says, feeling the size of it in her hand.

"I want more than you usually give."

She scowls and turns away. This man is dangerous, and she is doubtful. "Follow me."

She leads him down several corridors until they reach the altar room. The shrine is small, filled with candles and a figure of the Lady crudely carved. Light rain drips through cracks in the ceiling.

She seats herself in front of the altar, and mutters prayers too low for him to hear. "Speak your wish to Her," the girl commands.

"My brother's kingdom," he says simply. His voice does not waver, but a chill settles over him as he considers the enormity of what he asks. The priestess's voice breaks the unearthly silence.

"She has heard your request and She will fulfill it, but I must ask that you reconsider. It is true that great kingdoms rise and sink as the wheel turns, but betraying blood has always carried a high price."

"I have made my decision."

She sighs, disappointed. "Then you shall have the knife of double nature. Follow me and I shall retrieve it for you."

As they exit the chamber, the girl removes her blindfold. "We are forbidden to look upon worshippers until they have made their request. The Lady requires that we hear all prayers without judgment." Her blue eyes look at him but seem full of faraway sadness.

He hears the rain outside deepening into a fresh storm. "Wait here," she instructs. He stands outside the door as she slips into her bedchamber, and quickly returns holding a small knife. The blade and handle are purest white.

"Go now. This knife will end your brother's rule. You cannot use it as a normal weapon, as the edge will not cut any flesh but his." He turns to leave, but pauses as she goes on. "Better you should leave now. Though our Lady has blessed your mission, I will not. I know better than most that luck never lasts."

He hurries away to begin the long journey home. The girl's last words linger with him, but he is determined to carry out his plan. He is eager, and goes as quickly as he can, but the storm delays his return. When he arrives, he hurries to his brother's bedchambers.

Ichigo rests uneasily, his brow furrowed in his sleep. Shiro pushes the knife into Ichigo's heart, and from where it touches him darkness begins to spread across the white blade until both blade and handle are solid black. As his consciousness recedes quickly, Shiro begins to feel a strong pulling sensation as he is swept into the open wound.

He wakes in an empty world. The clouds cross the blue sky vertically, and all around he hears the echoes of his brother's thoughts. He wanders through Ichigo's troubled mind, buildings full of thousands of hushed rooms without light. Rain comes down in sheets against the sideways glass.


End file.
